Ariietta Frostwalker
"From one land to another, from life to death. Time continues to force the world to turn, and the days never cease." Appearance Under Construction. Garb : She favored furs and cloth for clothing until she became a Knight of Acherus when plate became common to her. Upon leaving the Ebon Hold, she kept this tradition intact for battle and professional occasions: but when not in such a situation, she usually returned to using more casual attire. The lady chose more fitting garments to suit the areas she visited, delighting in the various styles held by the different cultures she discovered inhabiting the world! Still, in most of her common outfits, some form of fur could be located -- nostalgia was a powerful motivator. Notable Accessories/Possessions : (Not every item is always worn.) *- A necklace. (The pendant holds the shape of a bloodstone set within a golden sun. The chain is the same fine gold shade.) *- Two rings--one on her right index finger, golden in color and holding a crystal in its center with the phases of the sun etched around it; one on her left index finger, silver in hue, clinging to a flawless diamond that shines a bright, pale blue. *- Three piercings: One in the lobe of both ears containing royal blue hoops, and a navel piercing that holds a frosty blue gemstone. *- A pouch either on her hip or her thigh that contains only a single book. *- A dark leather belt with a blue buckle that seems a bit thicker than likely necessary--this is due to the fact that within it rests a chain. This chain connects to the scabbard of her sword. The belt itself was modified to contain a retracting mechanism that, when tension is not applied otherwise, pulls the chain close and keeps the scabbard at her hip. While developed both to keep the object attached to her hip, it's very useful for giving her something to quickly whap critters/stubborn individuals when necessary. Weapons: *- Runeblade Description: A single sword hand-forged by one of her dearest friends. It is silver in color, inlaid with threads of dark ornamentation. She takes excellent care of both it and the jet-black leather scabbard it rests within on her left hip. As it recently took the place of her old runeblade, it now has a round pommel of Saronite (bearing the link with her old weapon) at the base of the guard, and the sword is inlaid down the heart of its blade with thick, blue runes. *- A rather ornate halberd slung across her back upon a baldric made of the same leather as her scabbard. It is just a bit taller than she is, and rather small in comparison to weapons like it--but its size makes it versatile, and its impeccable craftsmanship ensures its durability. Background Northrend summoned its strength and beauty to bring life to this creature of ice and the winter night. Up until she reached adolescence, all she knew was peace within her village and the love of her family. Born to a pair of elves --a Paladin father, while the mother was an Arcane Mage-- the life of a sheltered child of learning was an easy one; constant study of her abilities with endless hours spent in the library poring over books from the other lands fed her insatiable hunger for knowledge, while what the library did not contain could be found within the minds of travelers who passed through her village and chose to share their stories with the girl. Perhaps it is that habit of old alone that fuels her love of listening to tales and reading books still today. From birth, she held a deep-seeded love for all things of winter. The cold, the cloudy skies, the icy surface of water.. Everything pertaining to ice was entirely her element, and this is what caused her to pursue the path of the Frost Mage. Within the ranks of her fellow aspiring mages, she studied the fierce and untempered forms of the element under the careful guidance of a local mentor. While the others claimed skill in many forms of magic, Arii was limited to mastery of Frost magic, though her comprehension of it in every form (tame or otherwise) lay unsurpassed. Consequently, she gave up her potential for ever learning anything of Fire, and to the present, it remains her strongest weakness. Her skills were not limited to magic, however. Botany and alchemy became important to her studies as well as her livelihood. Without a wide range of herbs to work with however, she was limited in what she could study. Never was she given the chance to venture abroad, the whole of her life having been measured solely in Central Northrend. Also, determined to give his daughter something to defend herself with in the event of his untimely demise, the Paladin taught Arii how to wield a sword--albeit clumsily. With more of a mind for the arcane, power refused to seed itself within her; still, she showed some skill with agility and maneuverability due simply to her small stature. Years passed, seeing the young snowdancer from childhood to adolescence, and finally to her adult age. She made her debut to polite society as a girl, and eased into the role of an aristocratic creature rather easily. No longer a hyperactive young elf who loved to trifle with snowflakes and cheap magic tricks, Arii became a soft-spoken (if stubborn) lady who carried with her the very grace and essence of the snowy world around her. Though, happiness is as fleeting as a warm breeze in the world of Northrend, and the beauty of life does not last forever. Nor does peace. Their village was razed by a band of Scourge soldiers, its population destroyed. Ariietta and her mother lay amongst the dead, her father having fortunately (or unfortunately, perhaps) been away on business. It is unknown precisely how much time was allowed to pass after death before her body was harvested and taken to the Ebon Hold. (A mere matter of hours, likely; no decay is, or was, present on the lady's body.) Events transpired thereafter that led her to awaken in the service of the Lich King as a Knight of Death. With her Frost magic intact and newly-given abilities related to manipulation of Blood and prowess over Unholy diseases, she grew into her new skills quickly with her brothers and sisters. They became a malevolent army bent on conquest in the name of their Master and sire. Countless innocent lives were slaughtered mercilessly at the hand of the once-Mage. Using ice and blood to fortify herself enough to wield a blade far too large for her otherwise, she was able to cleave through the opposition effortlessly, all for the glory of a creature she'd once despised. May the Light bless Tirion Fordring for his hand in the release of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, for she surely would've never regained her proper mind otherwise. Nor would her mother, whom she had forgotten entirely until the moment her bond with Frostmourne was released and her soul restored by the Ashbringer. As a fledgeling in undeath, it was difficult for her to adjust to the idea that ichor had replaced her true blood, and that every action she took was but a semblance of what she once was. As a child, she'd once had a very dear friend whose life had been saved by her family in her travels; and this is the person she chose to seek out first, having no desire to chance upon her father's body in Northrend. Her path took her to Quel'Thalas, the supposed home of the elves. Upon arrival however, she discovered that they had changed from the creatures she'd come to know them as--no longer were they true descendants of the Highborne, but children of blood, those who remained only in honor of their fallen brethren during the attack of the Scourge on the elvish lands. Away from Northrend, she discovered something far more important than old friends or new books: a whole -world- lay there before her, and she had countless years yet to spend studying it. So, her travels began. It has been four years since she was Raised as a Scion of Acherus. After the fall of the Lich King, it seemed Azeroth would be allowed to endure another age of peace. Though the ongoing war with the Alliance forces constantly wracked the Horde cities, it seemed.. almost calm. Contrary to the beliefs and disagreements offered by many of the Horde's leading authorities, Thrall turned the title of Warchief over to Garrosh Hellscream, giving the Horde a new face and a new direction to follow. It seemed like the dawn of a prosperous age, despite the odd attacks made on two of the capital cities by rogue elementals; yet, the perpetual serenity of the world was ripped asunder when Deathwing emerged from the bowels of the world to rake his claws across the face of Azeroth. Much of what had previously been admired and cherished was lost, many lands reclaimed by water or dominated by some other force of nature. The elements were thrown in disarray. The very land trembled with fury! Ariietta--who had been in Northrend sorting out some of her affairs--made all due haste to return to the Eastern Kingdoms where she met with sights unexpected. Life where none had purchase, and death where it had once flourished. With the world cracked and the tension between the Horde and Alliance greater than ever, she ventured forth with other soldiers and heroes of the Horde, assisting in such a small way to bring some measure of peace back to their world. Personal Life Organizations/Military Orders : She has been in three true militial orders since life was returned to her: Firstly was her association with an army by the name of 'Reclamation' in the interests of destroying the Scourge and wiping their deathly smear off of Azeroth. However, when the Highlord developed an aggressive attraction toward her, she deigned it proper to remove herself from such a situation. Later, the lady joined a group known as the 'Obsidian Empire,' a collection of individuals who sought to put an end to the Black Dragonflight and their menacing ways. This order was not one she felt suited her either, and so she left it to once again seek out like minds to share her spirit with. She has consorted with Unified Strength, and after a brief enough stint in that order for it to not merit significant detail, took up the banner of the Ebonhawk Vanguard. Having found herself unsuited to the organization's requirements, Arii left shortly after joining. Love Interests : During her stay in Silvermoon City, she made the acquaintance of a well-mannered man who was kind enough to share a few stories with her-- not only regarding himself, but also regarding a small bit of the history of Azeroth that she'd missed secluded in the ice and snow. Bearing the handsome features of a Knight --age, wisdom, and experience-- that made his stories more precious than any history class, the man drew Arii like a moth to a flame. After the Gala of Benevolence was held in Crystalsong, the two formed a bond with each other and eventually shared the promise of vows to be exchanged as husband and wife. Yet, as all joy seemed wont to do, their relationship came to an end. With the Shattering of the world, the demands made of Asrae defending Azeroth as per his sworn duty as a soldier became greater than ever. The lady deemed it necessary for them to separate: which was odd in and of itself, but made even moreso by the events that transpired after. It was discovered ater that Asrae had never actually been there in his own flesh--he was the manifestation of a benevolent spirit in a body woven by magic. A 'guardian angel' of sorts, there to teach her and to help her grow as an individual. When tying themselves together in vow, she was also presented with runic markings that bound her to him. They amplified her power by offering her the strength of Asrae's very essence; and upon separating, she etched these patterns into her skin to preserve them--not for the benefit of their power, but for the symbolism behind them. This man marked her first lover; first husband; and first separation, all in one. After the Shattering, there was only one other who managed to wind her heart about his finger. It seemed they were perfectly matched in a perfectly opposite way -- he was the flame to her ice; the light to her darkness; and the life to her death. In a way that only he could, he captivated her, fascinated her, and ultimately won the favor of her love. They were friends, and then they were lovers. The process was very nearly storybook-ideal in its progress, but some things --even the perfect ones-- aren't meant to be. Ariietta's annual solo trip to Northrend brought a host of problems to the otherwise happy couple's plate. The secrets of her history slipped in the way, and without being able to trust herself enough to trust him with the information, she ultimately refused to explain why she had made the trip in the first place. Without knowing if the pair could have a future with the secrets the Lady possessed and the ire she inadvertently roused in her lover, the two came to an uneasy separation. As for a current suitor to the deceased Elf, there is none. Strengths and Weaknesses ---- ~Metaphysical Strength:~ Frost Ice. Everything about her screams it, from the intangible aura surrounding her to the rime-lit blue eyes set within the pale features of her face. While not particularly cold in demeanor, it is plainly visible what power chose her as its bearer in life, and what power still heeds her call in death: Frost. ---- ~Metaphysical Forthcoming:~ Fire She has an acute distaste for true Fire. Never able to fully grasp the concepts involved, she did not advance her skills in the knowledge of wielding the element; now, in death, it's the only thing she still honestly can't comprehend in arcane terms. (This does not apply to her 'Ice Fire' skills commonly seen, which is merely a manipulation of ice in the form of shifting smoke.) ---- ~Physical Strength:~ Maneuverability Arii is a very small person; as such, she has the distinct advantage of being a smaller target, and has an easier time of repositioning herself out of the way of oncoming attacks. (This is not to say she is extremely fast, though speed is still something of an ally of hers.) ---- ~Physical Forthcoming:~ Strength With a life as a mage and the loss of her ties to the Lich King that gave her the iron will to wield heavy weaponry, she's only able to wield small polearms and one-handed swords. (Florentine is not her preferred form of fighting, and as such, she rarely dual-wields.) Quotes "We are our own worst critics." "Suffer well where you must; Live well where you can." Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Blood Elf,Horde